Double, Double, Toilet and Trouble
Double, Double, Toilet and Trouble is an episode of the 68th season. In this episode, Gator causes mayhem in the sewers and it's up to Plunger to stop him. Starring *Gator *Plunger Featuring *Toothy *Tycoon Appearances *Goose *Jerky Plot In a sewer, Gator swims in the sewage in the sewers. He squeezes into a pipe and waits for his victim. Goose walks up to the toilet and sits on it. Gator bites Goose, startling him. Goose runs to Tycoon's office and tells him a crocodile bit him. Tycoon then calls Plunger to fix the plumbing problem. Plunger enters Tycoon's office, wet. Tycoon tells Plunger that a crocodile bit one of his employees and that Plunger has to stop the alligator. Plunger sighs and exits the office. Goose leaves the office as well, leaving Tycoon to read a magazine. Plunger enters a manhole, armed with a dartgun that shoots a plunger connected by rope. Plunger climbs down the ladder and looks everywhere for Gator. Not seeing him, he ventures deeper into the sewers and sees crocodile nostrils sticking out of the water. He prepares to shoot the crocodile, but is revealed to be a turtle when it emerges from the water. Plunger looks at it in awe just as Gator emerges and bites Plunger's hand off. To ward him off, Plunger shoots Gator in the eye with the plunger gun, making him go back underwater. Plunger covers his wound with toilet paper and continues searching for Gator, this time holding a baseball bat. Plunger sees Gator entering some pipes and runs at him. However, he hides in the pipes before Plunger hits him. Our turtle plumber decides to break the pipes. He does so and connects the pipes to other sections. Jerky prepares to sit down on a toilet but gets splashed by some water. He angrily closes the toilet, but some objects make the toilet open and impale him. Tycoon calls Plunger and asks him if he killed Gator yet. Plunger says he didn't, leading to Tycoon calling another plumber. The plumber, Toothy, enters a manhole and sees Plunger. He waves to Plunger, who does the same. The screen then shifts to Plunger's point of view. The screen splits, with each screen focusing on Plunger and Toothy's point of views. Suddenly, Gator lunges out of the water and crashes into the wall. Plunger hits Gator with a baseball bat while Toothy plunges Gator's eye. Gator goes back into the water. The screen changes back to one screen and third person. Plunger and Toothy look around, clearly scared. They decide to lie and tell Tycoon they killed Gator. Just after this, Gator emerges from the water and drags Toothy with him. Blood and guts emerge from the water. Plunger quickly unscrews all of the pipes in an attempt to drown Gator. Goose fearfully uses the toilet again but gets sucked in. Plunger sees Goose and tells him to swim to the pothole. Plunger climbs to the top and reaches his hand into the pothole. Just before Goose grabs his hand, Gator drags Goose underwater by his legs. He then thrashes Goose around, letting his torn apart corpse float to the surface. Plunger enters Tycoon's building and tells him he killed Gator at the cost of his employee Goose. Tycoon pays Plunger and tells him to leave his office. Suddenly, the camera pans to the outside of the building, with a large fountain of water coming out of the building, flooding the entire city. The episode ends with Gator happily swimming around in the flooded city. The turtle from earlier stands on Gator's head. Deaths *Jerky is impaled by trash. *Toothy drowns and is ripped apart. *Goose is ripped apart or drowns. *Plunger and Tycoon drown or are crushed by rubble (debatable, they could've survived). Trivia *The title is a pun on "double double, toil and trouble" and "toilet". *This is the first time Gator survives. *Goose was planned to be torn apart by being sucked into the toilet. *Plunger caused every death in this episode besides Tycoon, even his own. Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes Category:Season 68 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes